


Shed Your Blood

by mariachiMushroom



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cat's Eye, Gem Fusions, Moonstone, Pyrite, Universe Falls, and has a weird echo, and then singing this terrifying song while ripping the monster to shreds, i imagine Pyrite has a terrible screechy singing voice, i love to corrupt good things, imagine Gem!Bill and Gem!Dipper fusing, it cracks too, stronger than you parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk song of Stronger Than You, sung by Pyrite, the fusion of Gem!Bill and Gem!Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed Your Blood

This is Pyrite, mighty fusion

And if you're thinking I'll go down at the hands of the likes of you

It's a mad delusion

Cause I'm here spreading lies and confusion

 

The two of us ain't gonna follow no rules

We'll rip you up without any kind of fancy tools

Lets fight, just me and you

Let's fight, just one on fool

 

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able

Can't you see I make the universe unstable

I know you think that what I'm doing is immoral

But I think you're just mad cause you're mortal

 

You're not gonna stop this mad destruction

We don't have reason, rhyme or function

We'll rip up this world into separate halves

And then we'll laugh and we'll laugh and we'll laugh

 

I will shed your blood~

 

This is who we are

This is who I am

And if you think you can stop me

Then you need to think again

 

Cause I am destruction

The bringer of the end

And I will undermine this planet

And I'll murder all your friends

 

Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able

Can't you see I make the universe unstable

I think you'll start to see I'm something you're afraid of

Cause blind fury is all that I'm made of

 

Well I am even more than the two of them

I have eaten all that was left of him

I am their power, i am their fury

I am annihilation

 

I will shed your blood~

And tear you in two

 

Hahahaha


End file.
